campizanagiroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ryan and Emily Bennett
Forums: Index > Claiming > Siblings Emily Bennett Name: Emily Bennet Gender: Female Age: 16 God Parent Choices: Kichijoten Appearance: Emily 1.jpg Emily 2.jpg Emily 3.jpg Emily 4.jpg Emily 5.jpg Emily 6.jpg Emily has dark brown hair and eyes. She stands at 5'6" and has tanned skin. Personality: Emily is very kind and generous. She like to be helpful and as friendly as can be. She is a born leader. Solo History: Emily was born twin to Ryan Bennett. Their father, who was coveted by both Kichijoten and Amaterasu, slept with both of them and they both of them had their children, the duo left Ryan. The stress of having twins built up, and he ended up having to give up Emily, and send her to an orphanage. Growing up in an orphanage wasn't luxiorious, but Emily made the best of what she had and who she was with. She made friends with other children and talked to them daily. Whenever the other kids were telling their stories Emily felt left out, because hers was unknown since she had always been at the orphanage. One day, a package arrived for Emily from an anonymous sender. Inside her two bright blue fans. Emily excitedly took them to her bed and flcked them open. When they opened, bright silver blades came out. She quickly closed her fans and went back to her business. Days passed, and life went on. Her simple life at the orphanage was interrupted by the attack of two Oni. The ogre like creatures were seen as vicious dogs by the other children, but only Emily saw their true form. She took her fans out and began fighting the Oni with the little fighting training she had. She continued fighting, until she slashed one across the face badly and it fled. The caretakers were horrified that Emily had a weapon at the orphanage, and kicked her out of the orphanage. After a few days of living in the streets, her mother saw her and asked one of her servants to take her to camp. The servant took her to camp, where she was immediately claimed by Kichijoten Weapons: 2 Bladed fans Username: User:Arteminx Ryan Bennett Name: Ryan Mervin Bennett Gender: Male Age: 15 God Parent Choices: Amaterasu Appearance: Ryan's looks are more of Asian than her twin sister, Emily. Maybe its because of different mothers. Unlike his twin, he has fair skin even though he goes out a lot. He likes to make his hair stand up and wears hipster glasses most of the time. He's skinny and tall, standing at 5'5" in height. He's average at eating, but due to fast metabolism his weight and lankiness doesn't go anywhere. He keeps a calm and half-serious half-happy face. RyanBennett.jpg RyanBennett2.jpg RyanBennett3.jpg RyanBennett4.jpg Personality: He's a nice guy, outgoing and laid back. Being the younger one, he may disobey his sister much, but since he's old enough, he can handle himself. He likes to listen to music and do nothing. He's head strong, sometimes. He's also good on doing business with others, as he was trained to do it with his friends at school. He can be reckless sometimes, which makes him the one laughed at. Also, he likes to draw anime or abstract drawings sometimes when music and reading doesn't work to kill boredom. Solo History: Ryan was born to twin Emily Bennett. Their father, who was coveted by both Kichijoten and Amaterasu, slept with both of them and they both of them had their children, the duo left Ryan. The stress of having twins built up, and he ended up having to give up Emily, and send her to an orphanage. Ryan was the only child, or so he thought. He was raised up by his father alone, and kept asking where is his mom. The house was only filled with pictures of the two but he kept asking on one picture in which a baby girl was beside him. His father lied that the baby girl was his cousin, in which he took on easily. Upon entering school, he was serious and quiet, but as he entered middle school, his attitude began to change. He likes to go home a bit late, go on rackets with his friends and even go out on weekends, which partly affected his grades so he was grounded for a month. He isolated himself in the four corners of his room, with his TV, books and IPod Shuffle. He thought it was just a normal event in a young teenager's life, but oh no. One day, he heard his father mentioning a name. It was Emily's name. He asked him who's the Emily he's talking about. This time, he's very suspicious of him and forced him to tell him the truth. He eventually flooded him with the full details of his twin sister, why he had to put her in an orphanage instead of letting her live with him in the house. This left him enraged. He quickly packed his bag and resisted his father's pleas. Using the share he had in their rackets, he left home in search of his long lost twin sister. He took a bus going to... somewhere. He didn't cared on what will happen to him as long as he finds his sister. Unfortunately, he slept during the trip and eventually he was lost. He didn't know the area but from the looks of it, he's out of the town. He began to get scared. He was hungry, thirsty and had no sense of direction. The conductor kicked him out because the location was not enough for his fee. Upon gettning down and the bus revving the engines again, he saw someone. No, not someone, something. It was an oni, armed with a big club. He began to run into the fields and then into the wilderness. The oni charged after him, ready to swing his club. He wasn't looking on where he was looking and he bumped his head on a log hard, making his forehead bleed. He went down for the count. He thought he was dead. He opened his eyes and he was in some kind of cabin. Some were looking at him. He asked where he was and they explained it thoroughly. Afterwards, he was claimed by Amaterasu, his mother. Finally, he saw a tan-skinned girl that looks somehow like him. It was his twin sister, Emily. Weapons: Saingeom, a type of Joseon-era sword from Western Korea. Username: ---- }} Category:Claimed